Ever Lasting Love
by Anime dramas are gold
Summary: Risa didn't take no as an answer and her friend Otani finally accepts her as a woman. This is there adventure of their love.


This is the story of Risa's 17th birthday wishes coming true. During the day she received a call from her crush Otani, which they were also best friends, to meet him on top of the building a crossed the train station. As it reached 7:00 P.M. Risa reached the top of the stairs and saw Otani sitting on the ground. Then when he saw her he got up and handed her a bag of something. He told her to open it and to her amazement Otani's prized possessions were in there, the Amibouzu CD and pin. She stared at him and thought I will do it tonight, but before she could say anything Otani directed her attention to the beautiful night sky with the stars out and the moon being full and bright. Risa had no idea why he wanted her to look at the sky until the fireworks started and then she knew what she wanted.

As the fireworks went off Risa turned to Otani and said "Otani". He then turned around wondering what she wanted. Once he turned she continued "Otani I like you."

He looked at her and said "Are you joking because this is pretty funny" Risa was trying to find the right words to say.

"No Otani! I like you." She said emphasizing the like.

"Ha you're funny. I like you too."

"Really!" Risa said excitedly.

"Yes. We are friend aren't we? So yes of course I like you."

"You imbecile I am not joking I really do love you." Risa said not very confident in what Otini would say next.

Otani stood there for about a minute till he finally said "Risa I'm going to need time to think about this because you know we have been a comedy couple for so long I don't know what to think of this." Risa was shocked that he answered with that so once the fireworks were over they went their separate way till the next semester. The next day both called their friends to a meeting to see what they should do about the other. Otani assembled his friends Suzuki and Nakao, and Risa called her friends Chiharu, Nobu, and Haruka.

At 7:45 Otani's friends had arrived and started to help him with his problems.

"So Otani I hear that Risa confessed yesterday." Nakao said.

"Yeah but we have been the comedy group for so long I just don't know what to say to her." Otani said waiting for an answer. Then Suzuki suggested that Otani should follow what his heart told him and Nakao agreed with him but Otani did not know what to feel all he knew was that Risa was serious.

Over at Risa's house her friends were helping her with Otani. When her friends arrived they all greeted each other.

Then they got down to business with her friend Nobu starting "So Risa how did it go?"

Then Haruka spoke "Did that shrimp Otani hurt you in any way?"

After he finished Nobu punched him in the mouth and said "Like I said how did it go?"

"Well it didn't go the way I expected. Otani didn't understand the first two times I confessed and the last time he said he would think about it." Risa said about to cry.

"It's ok Risa at least you got him to thinking and that's better than him still being clueless. It's only a matter of time before he figures out that he loves you." Nobu said to comfort Risa.

"Do you really think Nobu?" Risa said hoping she was not wrong.

Then Haruka stood up and said "Ha you guys think the shrimp will think. I bet that he isn't thinking about it now. I bet he is with his friends playing basketball. If you ask me I think you should just forget him, he is too dumb to realize how great you are." Risa looked at him and thought what he said made sense but she did not want to give up on Otani that fast. After Haruka finished his sentence Nobu grabbed him and dragged him out of Risa's house. The last to leave was the silent Chiharu It was seven days after the duo called their meetings and the day had come; it was the first day of the new semester. Risa stood and looked at the board of where the students go. She scanned all of the classes and when she did she saw that her friend Nobu and her boyfriend Nakao were in the same class as her. Then she saw that Otani was also in her class and her body felt numb because of her fear of knowing whether Otani liked her or not. She knew that he could just say that he could never think of her like that or even that they can't be friend anymore because of her new feelings for Otani. When the school ceremony ended Otani walked behind Risa with an expressionless face, thinking about Risa's question over and over again. He wondered why she fell for him and when did she fall for him. When Otani got into homeroom he couldn't keep his eyes off Risa and as he stared he thought of the times they have been together wondering how he felt about her. Throughout the day he watched Risa and by the end of the day he made up his mind, he wanted her as much as he wants to see the new Amibouzu concert ticket sales to start up. After school had ended both Otani and Risa walked home in silence. In the morning Otani woke up and decided that he was going to tell her his feelings. Once he finished dressing he ran out to meet Risa at her house. When he got there Risa was just walking out the door. As she opened it she saw Otani and she smiled. When she finally got out of her house and she walked in silence with Otani for a while.

After a while of walking Otani said "Risa you know when we were on the roof. Well I have been thinking of what you said up there and I say yes to what you said. I didn't realize it when you asked but I do love you Risa and as my way of saying sorry I will take you to the Amibouzu concert next week. Do you accept?"

Risa's eyes glimmered as she said "Yes Otani I accept?"


End file.
